Vacío
by Kaede-chan1
Summary: Leorio's POV. Shonen Ai.


**VACÍO…**

Te miro. Ahí estás, tus ojos expresan vacío. Pero no, no es cierto. No es miedo, es la rabia que te inunda, expresada en tu figura seria y sincera. Qué puedo hacer contra ella?

Nunca la había visto así, materializarse de esa manera, en un par de ojos rojos y violentos. Aquella mirada salvaje que me hizo alguna vez reprimir un suspiro. La rabia… hace tiempo la sentí en mí, en realidad, fue impotencia. Tal vez no fue tan grave como lo que te sucedió a ti. Tú… yo sé, no sé cómo, pero sé lo que has sufrido.

Querías estar solo en esto? Pues estás muy equivocado, yo no quiero… no quiero dejarte solo.

Pero¡maldición! Me siento inútil… Soy un estorbo, lo sé… Y tú, tú no me lo dices… pero lo veo en tu mirada. Mierda…

Por qué me es tan importante? Quiero decir, por qué tú me eres tan importante…?

Tal vez sufro nuevamente de aquel síndrome. Sabes? No quiero perderte… y si es necesario, estaré en todo lo que hagas, en cada lugar, me sacrificaré por ti, aunque tú no lo notes… porque prefiero esta vez ser yo el que se vaya, a volver a perder a aquel que amo.

Y aunque a ti no te importe… lo haré, porque te amo.

Ya! Lo dije, sí… me enamoré de ti y del niño dulce que puedes llegar a ser… De esa sonrisa que pocas veces muestras… de nuestras tontas peleas.

Y estoy aquí sentado frente a ti viendo cómo nos explicas… tan relajado, cómo creaste tu cadena y el compromiso que adquiriste con ésta. No puedo evitar sentirme mal y aun más impotente de lo que ya sentía… yo sólo bajo la mirada y aprieto fuertemente los puños contra mis piernas.

Te das cuenta de esto y preocupado preguntas qué es lo que me pasa… yo no respondo porque sé que si lo hago, diré cosas que es mejor que no sepas… ahora no eres tan sólo tú el que me observa, Gon y Killua también lo hacen.

Me levanto decidido a marcharme, no soporto más escucharte decir cómo arriesgaras tu vida para vengar a los tuyos… Me detienes, te miro, tus ojos ya no expresan aquel vacío… puedo ver en ellos al niño del cual me enamoré, el que me mira con preocupación.

"A dónde vas?" me preguntas.

"A dar un paseo…" me alejo ti.

"Por qué…?" preguntas nuevamente, angustiado.

Por qué? y aun lo preguntas luego de lo que has dicho…

" No…" titubeo, "no es importante…"

Me volteo y comienzo a caminar fuera de la cafetería del hotel. No oigo tus pasos, no me sigues… Salgo, afuera la lluvia golpea mi rostro.

Camino sin rumbo por las calles vacías… Qué es lo que me has hecho? Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Cómo podré seguir a tu lado sin que llegues a notar lo que siento por ti? Cuándo dejaré de repetirme estas preguntas?

Sí, debe ser aquel síndrome del que sufrí alguna vez. El haberme enamorado de un amigo. De mi amigo… Pietro.

La época junto a él fue muy agradable, hasta que aquella enfermedad me lo arrebató y yo nunca pude decirle lo que sentía por él… No voy a permitir que eso nuevamente me vuelva a suceder, aunque sea lo último que haga, voy a protegerte… Kurapika.

No sé si algún día tendré el valor de decirte lo que siento por ti, porque lo que menos quiero ahora es perder tu amistad. Yo? Un hombre? Enamorado de un niño? Tú no podrías… no deberías nunca aceptar una relación como ésta. Tan… rechazada y acosada por esta maldita sociedad. Por eso, te protegeré de todo esto, de mí, y de todo aquel que te quiera hacer daño.

Quizás, hasta el día en que no lo resista…

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me alejé de ti. La lluvia cada vez golpea más fuerte mi cuerpo y sin poderlo evitar, deseo estar contigo.

Me detengo y miro a mi alrededor… no sé ni dónde estoy ni cómo llegué aquí ni en qué minuto me senté en esta banca mojada. Quizás por haber estado tan inmerso en mis pensamientos no me percaté de esto.

La luz de un farol en mal estado titiló y ahí, a los pies del poste, te encuentras tú, bajo un paraguas. Te miro extrañado, qué haces aquí? Acaso me seguiste… después de todo? Por qué? Quizás te importo más de lo que me imaginaba…

Oigo tu voz, repitiendo mi nombre. Por tu rostro preocupado puedo darme cuenta que llevas mucho tiempo llamándome… te acercas a mí.

"Leorio… Por qué no me respondías?" ruedo mis ojos hacia cualquier punto "Llevo mucho rato llamándote…"

"Gomen… estaba pensando; no me di cuenta de que me habías seguido"

"Será mejor que regresemos, has estado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia y eso no va a hacerte bien"

Sonrío un poco, aún sentado en la banca, aunque quizás qué mueca hice que tú me miraste aún más preocupado. Desvié mi mirada después de un momento: no podía quitar mis ojos de tu rostro.

Te preocupa?

"Y… a qué se debe todo esto?" te pregunto con ironía, mirando al frente.

"Uh?"

Me vuelvo a ti. Sabes a lo que me refiero, así que callo esperando que respondas.

"Porque… me preo…" - puedo observar en tu rostro una gran duda que te impide concluir la frase, pero luego continúas "…me preocupas mucho, Leorio…"

Puedo notar en tu rostro un pequeño cambio de color… Te sonrojaste? Parece ser que sí te importo más de lo que pensaba…

Una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo. Una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, he hecho que te preocuparas… y esa no era mi intención…

Lentamente me levanto… siento como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar. Actúo como si nada sucediera, no quiero preocuparte más.

"Vamos…" digo con dificultad, pues el dolor se vuelve más intenso.

Nuestros pasos casi no se oyen por la lluvia. No me has dirigido la palabra durante todo el trayecto. Ni yo lo he hecho, porque utilizo todas mis energías para caminar y mantenerme en pie. Además… en este momento las palabras definitivamente sobran y el dolor de cabeza también.

Por fin llegamos y lo único que deseo es estar en mi habitación y poderme recostar.

"Ya es muy tarde. Creo que me iré a dormir…" digo entrando al ascensor.

"Yo también…" y entras detrás de mí.

La puerta se cierra con su sonido metálico y siento como si mi cuerpo fuera aplastado… pero eso es algo común, aunque con este dolor lo he magnificado todo. Te miro un momento, sin embargo pareces muy preocupado del piso del ascensor… Así que, contrario a ti, miro el techo.

El ascensor se detuvo y volví a sentir ese vacío en el estómago, aumentado con el decaimiento que me invadía y el dolor de cabeza que se hacía insoportable. Caminamos juntos, pero al mismo tiempo muy distanciados. Me detengo frente a mi puerta, sabiendo que todavía me acompañas. No te hablo, y busco mi tarjeta en el bolsillo. Mi torpeza aumenta cuando ya no la siento entre mis dedos y es que ha caído en el suelo y sólo he atinado a recogerla, sintiendo mi cuerpo muy pesado de repente. Resignado, espero tener un encuentro cercano con el suelo, ya que no tengo las suficientes fuerzas para mantenerme en pie.

Tan enfermo estoy?

"Leorio!"

Siento presión sobre mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que me has atrapado antes de azotarme contra el piso. Me hablas, pero te siento muy distante, mis ojos están entre cerrados… y ese aroma tan exquisito de dónde viene. Abro un poco más mis ojos… pero, qué es esto? Qué hago en el cuello de Kurapika? Siento tus suaves labios sobre mi frente, comprobando de esta manera mi temperatura.

"Tienes mucha fiebre!... debes quitarte esa ropa mojada" me levantas y me ayudas a entrar en la habitación.

Con gran habilidad me despojas de la ropa, dejándome sólo en ropa interior. Luego me acuestas en la cama.

"Ni se te ocurra levantarte…" te diriges a la puerta

"¿Adónde vas?" trato de levantarme inútilmente.

"A buscar un medico…"

Luego de eso desapareciste tras la puerta, dejándome en penumbras. No sé si será acaso la fiebre o la situación pero… de pronto me siento tan… como explicarlo, es algo tan complejo, tan difícil de describir. Mientras transitaba entre mis pensamientos, entre el pasado y el presente… esa sensación siempre estuvo… no es miedo ni tampoco tristeza.

Vacío… es así como me siento… mi vida no tiene sentido si no estoy a tu lado… lo he decidido. Aunque no quieras voy a protegerte cueste lo que cueste, si para eso tengo que sacrificar mi vida, lo voy a hacer…

**Fin**

Por fin termine… yo le advertí a K-chan que no soy buena para esto (pero como nunca me hace caso, pareciera que le hablo a la muralla ò.o). Es el primero que hago de este tipo y espero que les guste.


End file.
